laberinto escarlata
by nekita namikaze
Summary: Las memorias de sakura comienzan cuando el vampiro pura sangre Hatake Kakashi le salvo de morir a manos de un "nivel E", desde ese momento ellos han estado juntos, mientras que la oji jade solo puede intentar disipar las neblinas de su pasado. Mas la aparición inesperada de otros personajes complicara un tanto su vida llevándole a descubrir un antiguo secreto
1. Chapter 1

_**LABERINTO ESCARLATA**_

_Nyano como están! Bueno les pido me tengan paciencia y ps sean amables con migo esta será mi primer historia mmm larga, ya publique un one-shot y aunque no e tenido muchos review los pocos que he recibido mmm que son dos me animaron uno de ellos demasiado es por eso que esta historia se la dedicare completa a PATTY HATAKE espero no aburrirla a ella ni a nadie también les pido que me digan lo que gusten mientras puedan ayudarme además de que sus review ya sean comentarios dudas o criticas constructivas me vendrían bien y les ruego me perdonen por las faltas de ortografía_

_Saludos besos y si están leyendo obvio los quiero por tomarse la molestia de pasar sin mas aquí va el prologo de esta historia espero les agrade y así la continuare _

_**PROLOGO: el preludio del desastre**_

_Aun recuerdo aquella fría noche… parecida a esta. Recorría este sitio llena de miedo únicamente impulsada a hacerlo con tal de encontrar cualquier escondrijo y la esperanza de no ser hallada por ningún ser humano, inclusive la soledad parecía mejor compañía que alguna persona… y entonces… se presentó… el peor de mis terrores enseñándome lo cruel que puede llegar a ser la vida… pero también aquella gélida noche me regalo la mayor de mis alegrías… un dulce ángel de alas negras…_

_Eran las cavilaciones de una joven dueña de deslumbrantes orbes jades y singular cabellera rosácea con rostro inexpresivo sentada en el césped a los pies de un imponente cerezo mientras miraba un punto fijo mas no necesariamente existente atrayendo la atención de quienes a esas horas se paseaban por el parque y especialmente la de un chiquillo de similar edad, mientras que desde las sombras un hombre aparentemente años mayor vigilaba con suma atención la escena_

_Eres tu…-balbuzco sonriendo con la vista humedecida-"lo sabia no podías estar muerta hermanita"…- agrego luego en sus pensamientos…y habría continuado en ellos de no ser por un leve jalón en su mano _

_¿Sucede algo sasori?-le despertó el risueño timbrazo infantil de quien tironeaba su puño en cuanto se disponía a arrimarse a la joven del gran árbol- tan repentinamente te has clavado al adoquinado…- acoto la chiquilla de nívea piel, cabellera dorada con interrogativos pozos añil _

_Ruego sea dispensada mi imprudencia, mi señora- respondió el pálido muchacho de hebras cobrizas cerrando sus verdosas joyas_

_Mmm-emito travesando con su dedillo- me haces gracia- adoso jovial- vaguemos un tanto- imperio halando a su paje con pujanza- mientras cavilo su porvenir- susurro siniestra ignorando hasta que oídos volaron tales frases_

_Tan efímera es la vida y limitado este plano- se lamentaba el varón entre las sombras por fatídica figura representando como siglos atrás el peligroso oscilar de su existencia centrando su mirar en la única existencia que en tan perezosos y longevos años de vagancia dio calidez a su congelado espíritu regresándole su palpitar la moza de jade mirar absorta en su divagar ignorante del escollo y tensión del cual era el eje, una traviesa gota de sus orbes escapo mientras sus labios dibujaban desganados los vástagos de una sonrisa-mas no importan los dolores que me traigas vida ingrata, los descollare por mi sublime luminiscencia y no dejare que se extinga ni manche… _

_Si tan solo tú estuvieras aquí…-susurro la peli rosa con congoja esbozando un frágil y desganada sonrisa-solamente sentirte me basta para superar tales fechas…-agrego con voz perezosa ignorante de que sus lamentos han sido escuchados. Arrojándose en totalidad al abismo de sus remembranzas soltando un suspiro casi eterno y profundo… cerró sus jades borrando expresión total de su semblante_

_Su existencia le desagrada mi lady- consulto temeroso el pelirrojo_

_Jujuju por desgracia no… pero en mis largos amaneceres la diversión es escaza- contesto la rubia risueña- extinguirle es inaceptable mas no quebrarla, no es aquello tu cometido…_

_Su prosperidad me enerva- contesto rígido con tétrico semblante…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**LABERINTO ESCARLATA**_

_Nyano como están… espero que bien estoy muy feliz y me propuse terminar ahora el cap ya que tengo a dos muy lindas lectoras sobre todo a patty-hatake a quien esta dedicada este historia y ps aver si les gusta besos nyano_

_Pd: espero mi nueva amiga yamilna la lea a leer jeje _

_**CAPITULO UNO: LA NOCHE DE LOS VAMPIROS**_

_15 de mayo de 1999: esa noche 10 años atrás _

_Era pasada media noche y por las lúgubres calles cercanas a un viejo parque abandonado resonaba el sonido de un constante zapateo producido por un apuesto muchacho de aspecto atlético, cabello de una llamativa tonalidad plateada y penetrantes orbes oscuros. El cual con premura se encaminaba por aquella dirección hasta su hogar algunas cuadras más allá cuando oyó un desgarrador grito desde el interior._

_En tanto dentro de este se encontraba una pequeña temblorosa y sollozante, de aspecto enternecedor; pálida tez y suave piel cual porcelana de finas y largas hebras como hilo de un bello rosa exótico sin duda y deslumbrantes jades aunque marchitos por el llanto no perdían su luz. En compañía de un roñoso peluche se cobijaba bajo las piadosas ramas de un cerezo fuera de temporada se abrazaba así misma ocultando el humedecido rostro entre sus piernas y la seda del vestido a tirantes que traía antiguamente de un pulcro perla radiante ahora semi pintado de un rojo tan intenso como la sangre, la cual aun goteaba desde su hombro izquierdo._

_Te-tengo miedo… porque…porque estoy…-musitaba dolorida en medio de sus casi inaudibles murmullos apretándose con fuerza en un intento desesperado en busca de calidez_

_La luna llena se desquebraja ligeramente…-cerrando sus parpados y aferrándose a su peluche susurrante comenzó su canto en busca de calma-como estoy yo…- una traviesa gota se asomó por un costado de sus sellados ojos- por favor…-un fuerte dolor en su pecho el recuerdo de un desgarrador alarido-sálvame y abrázame fuerte…- un rostro femenino ensangrentado y unos brazos a su alrededor-solo has que me sienta bien…- un camino de agua recorría desde sus parpados hasta mezclarse con la sangre impresa en sus pálidas mejillas-bajo las oscuras nubes…- abrió sus orbes y los dirigió al manto nocturno- cisnes sin alas en mi alma…- susurrante los cerro y el recuerdo del carmín cubriéndola antes de caer a la inconsciencia la abrazo y esa triste melodía se repetía incesante en su conciencia_

_Vaya pero que suerte la mía- escucho a sus espaldas con horror una atemorizante voz masculina arrancándola de su abstracción y girándose por inercia observo a un hombre de edad mediana y vestimenta antigua el cual poseía unos ojos rubí brillantes y largos colmillos- jovencita no sabes lo peligroso que es pasear tan entrado el crepúsculo- continuo su monologo a la vez que acortaba su distancia de la niña quien motivada por el temor echo a correr…_

_Jajaja- rio el adulto antes de seguirle- no hay escapatoria de la muerte- dijo apareciendo frente a la indefensa criatura y sin compasión alguna la jalo del cabello sacándole un chillido cargado de melancolía- ¿me dejaras beber tu sangre?- inquiero con sorna apretando mas el agarre robándole otro grito_

_¿Es este el final? ¿Acaso jamás seré feliz?- se lamentaba para sus adentros la infanta limitándose a llorar aun con más ímpetu-(sin duda es un castigo por olvidar)-contesto su inner melancólica- desconocer… mis memorias…-se contesto con desgana resonando como todo se teñía carmín-(la humanidad no ha de adosarse a los vampiros…ya que no conseguirán evadir esos rubís)-rumoreo queda su inner-esos ojos… a quien… le pertenecen…-balbuceo entre lamentos…_

_Fue entonces que una mancha borrosa apareció a su lado trayendo consigo una leve brisa llena de un embriagante aroma, de improviso sintió como el agarre en su cabeza perdía poderío apreciando también el sonido de huesos quebrarse seguido de un borboteo característico de la sangre el cual ya le parecía familiar…tal vez desmedido para su infortunio, a la vez que oía un quejido casi sin aliento por parte de su agresor, lo sabia pues esa voz en la vida la olvidaría ni el espeluznante temblor que le recorrió. Sin saberlo se giro contemplando la escena más fantástica que jamás su inocente percepción hubiera imaginado._

_El hombre se encontraba atravesado por el brazo extendido de un joven que no aparentaba más de 20 años quien sin denotar esfuerzo alguno lo lanzo por los aires dejándolo a algunos metros de distancia la cual acorto en cuestión de segundos para su sorpresa, posicionándose en frente del mayor el que ahora pedía clemencia incesante…_

_Eres una desgracia para nuestro pueblo- dijo con aspereza y una voz espectral ignorando la petición del otro y agarrándole frenético la cabeza con su mano ensangrentada mientras que con la otra cual navaja le dio el corte final por el cuello separando esta del ahora inerte cuerpo._

_Quien minutos antes para ella figuraba la muerte ahora se encontraba recibiéndola a manos de un desconocido, el cual desde ahora en adelante a sus ojos seria un bello ángel de oscuridad, sublime belleza no conocía antes de verle a él, su salvador. Nunca creyó que podría enamorarse de la muerte misma pero en esta noche tan solo un pestañar… y todo había cambiado._

_Dime ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto él con el tono de voz más melodioso que ninguna vez antes había entrado por sus oídos sacándola de sus divagaciones _

_Yo…- empezó a hablar la menor pero se detuvo con espanto al ver los mismo ojos del difunto en el tan amable chico que estaba frente a ella y reparo en sus ropas bañadas en sangre, de pronto la realidad se azoto en su cara y sin notarlo comenzó a temblar en tanto en sus adentros incansable se redundaba la póstuma oración de inner…- esos ojos… a quien… le pertenecen…-inconsciente se cuestiono nuevamente entre sus convulsiones_

_Lo siento-se disculpo el peli plateado cerrando sus ojos con pesar-¿te eh asustado? Verdad- consulto lo que le era obvio con aflicción causando que la propietaria de los jades saliese de su pánico momentáneo y le mirase inexpresiva como única respuesta, mirada que él le sostenía ahora con unos profundos pozos en lugar de los anteriores rojos dibujando en su semblante una tímida sonrisa con intención de romper la tensión momentánea_

_Eres… un vampiro…-murmullo entre su asombro_

_Eres muy pequeña para saber de ello…- devolvió con pesar- mas no tengo intención de dañarte- aseguro acariciándole la mejilla con elegancia _

_Porque temerle- le preguntaba a su inner interiormente ella que seguía sin apartar la mirada- (porque es como el otro)- le contesto en su conciencia- pero es distinto- le convención aliviada mientras sonreía notoriamente en lo que podía recordar su vida_

_Sorprendido el supuesto veinteañero le miro interrogativo sintiendo el oscilar de la duda propia de quien recela perder lo más preciado de su vacía existencia, el escabroso efecto de cuando se drena tu esencia que estremece inclusive a los muertos_

_Muchas gracias por salvarme-le dijo la jovencita sin borrar la expresión de sus labios aliviándole el corazón y robándole un gesto similar._

_¿Eso quiere decir que estas bien, verdad? –Interrogo en una afirmación recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la menor- podrías decirme que haces en un lugar como este tan noche- continuo con su cuestionario_

_Es que…- comenzó la peli rosa con voz queda formando una pequeña pausa antes de acabar indagando en sus memorias el porqué, pero no había nada, por más que intentase no lograba sino traer al presente la tétrica imagen de sangre saltando y cubriéndolo todo hasta convertirse en una intensa negrura- estaba sola y rebusque una guarida segura- finalizo mientras aguantando un cristal de agua travieso que amenazaba con volar lejos se volteaba en dirección de su olvidada felpa para recogerle y disfrazar con ello el hecho de que ocultaba su rostro amargado pues inclusive sus ojos casi opacos, en ese instante carecían hasta de la vida marchita de los espectros_

_Pero y que hay de tu familia… en que parte vives…- cuestiono nuevamente con quebrada entonación y un nudo en la garganta a la expectativa de la respuesta de su doncella_

_Ella no expresó nada solo permaneció de espaldas a él ciñendo potentemente al muñeco, ni un mínimo movimiento le recorrió la silueta, su silencio era más sólido que cualquier otra cosa. Sintiendo como la consternación le embargaba se aproximo con gatuno andar descubriendo el lamento silencioso de esta, sin dominarse le envolvió protectoramente sorprendiéndola_

_No recuerdo nada-soltó con vacío y disonante timbre- no puedo recordar nada más que sangre y luego sombras- agrego antes de romperse en un mar de lágrimas_

_Tranquila…-rogo el muchacho renovando el agarre de manera más delicada y cálida_

_Yo… solo tengo una canción…-sollozo apretando los parpados sin saber el porqué de contar sus penurias –que…que se repite… sin cesar –una mueca extraña le adorno ante el recuerdo del momento que la coreo y sintió calma- el vago recuerdo de un rostro bañado en sangre…-un temblor la lleno junto con un dolor en el pecho mientras apretaba con si la felpa- un quejido que me crispa el alma…- y sin poder soportar más su adolorido espíritu se resquebrajo y el mar de agua contenida se libero_

_Shhh… desahoga tu alma y veras como las energías luego regresan a ti- aconsejo en pasivo tono dándole seguridad en un tibio abrazo permaneciendo silenciosos compartiendo las penurias de ella hasta que se calmo su dolor_

_Yo cuidare de ti, hermosa princesa- afirmo tiernamente con voz melodiosa permaneciendo así un lapso duradero más que físico perdurable_

_Como eh de llamar a mi arcángel celestial- rompió la quietud del momento- aun no me ah dicho su gracia mi gentil caballero- adiciono campantemente volviéndose, contemplándolo tiernamente regalándole nuevamente ese gesto hipnotizan te un tanto adictivo incomprensiblemente más que la sangre misma que fluye frenética por sus venas_

_¿Acaso seria esto diferente si usted estuviese a sabiendas de quién soy?- cortes dio su opinión saliendo del misterioso hechizo que le era esa deslumbrante sonrisa, añadiendo al instante- por lo demás me sería una injusticia revelarme sin máscara ante ti… *Kawai shoujo…_

_Es una lástima, ya que ni las remembranzas del nombre al que me reconocía antiguamente son las que tengo…- se quejo inconforme tras un prolongado suspiro de derrota aguantando las estacas que se clavaban en su palpitante corazón ambicionándole sacar sediciosas lagrimas _

_Kakashi…hatake kakashi…- comenzó con su introducción - antiguo *samurái de los daimyos o señores feudales que lucharon contra la tiranía del *shogunado- corrió el velo de su individualización manifestando con ello su longevidad- mi último amo antes de emigrar hacia occidente fue *Tokugawa Iyeyasu…-termino su monologo con aire taciturno_

_De sopetón a esta confidencia la fémina quedo perpleja, no le era preciso sacar cálculos sabia de sobra que serian décadas de soledad las que habría visto pasar a su lado e infinidad de evocaciones e idos que con el lánguido transitar del tiempo se fueron extinguiendo… no podía figurarse tal desolación ante la perspectiva de ser espectador de tu propia vida, de saber impotente el finito de todo y aguardar el perteneciente mas tal en ningún tiempo ganaría…_

_Absorbió excesivas penurias…. que agobiado… -pensó la mujercita sintiendo el hielo en el corazón y un estremecimiento recorrerle _

_Permíteme abrigarte- comento el varón posando ligeramente su abrigo en los hombros de su acompañante mientras una brisa veraniega atrajo hasta la pareja traviesos pétalo de cerezo que danzando en la corriente lograron reposarse en las pelusas rosáceas- sakura…-pronuncio armoniosamente apresando uno- hasta que las neblinas se disipen, este será tu nombre después de todo una rosa sería equivalente de gloriosa y aromática si se apodase diferente…_

_Asemejarme a un capullo… aun cuando soy tan mediocre…la cordura no nos hace presa de sus garras- soltó con dejo pausado consiguiendo una amable señal del jovenzuelo-siendo así, me distinguiré en calidad de tal en adelante…-adiciono en compañía de afectuosa expresión_

_Comienza a enfriar la noche, es tiempo de marchar a casa- invito galante mostrando su perfecta silueta al comenzar su pausado andar mas no su compañera…- vamos juntos…-le propuso extendiéndole galante su mano cual príncipe al rescatar a su doncella_

_Con un anfitrión así estoy encantada- acepto gustosa apresando con firmeza los largos y fríos dedos del peli plateado cerrando así una silenciosa pero eterna promesa que los unirá con sangre… _

_Actualidad_

_Siendo así mi diversión será plena…-recalco siniestra la dueña de añil mirada consiguiendo un tétrico gesto de labios del pelirrojo- andando- ordeno luego mientras se abrazaba a este_

_En el instante en que se perdían en el gentío una estudiante se sentó junto a la pelirroja extrayéndola de su abstracción _

_Los exámenes se avecinan- crítico cansina la morena de almendrada mirada _

_Aguardo la venida del que me es necesario- objeto alicaída cerrando con pesar sus parpados e inclinando su cabeza - es nuestro voto…-soltó susurrante _

_Presiento que la agonía se dispersara mi adora Julieta- le animo con sorna mostrándole el pórtico del lugar_

_Pasmosamente la alegría se apropio de las vistosas lemanitas mientras que esbozaba su hipnótico hechizo al mostrar tal deslumbrante retozo poniéndose de pie aguardando por su venerado serafín de negro plumaje_

_Para estos ojos que se han aclimatado a las tinieblas eres inmensamente radiante-saludo atento el grisáceo esbozando ampliamente una sonrisa y acogiendo a la doncella gustoso entre sus brazos_

_¡Porque has tardado tanto! Mi anhelante corazón se congelaba con cada medianoche que expiraba…- se quejaba mientras cristalinas lagrimillas florecían de sus orbes verdosos_

_Tan solo dos lunas nuevas se han alzado en el cielo- se dispenso reconfortándola_

_Su pesado transcurrir ah sido un tormento- alegó envolviéndolo enérgicamente- las habitaciones tan llenas de soledad no me dejan espacio…-susurro melancólica_

_Eh retornado con anterioridad terminando tu soledad-confeso con dulzura- si bien eh cumplido ¿prolongaras tu disgusto?- curioseo apesadumbrado sintiendo la solitaria replica de soplos en su hombro- en la vida me permitiría abandonarte en singular ocasión…- _

_La frágil muñeca entre sus brazos le dirigió fugitiva mirada al semblante con el color enriqueciéndole la faz y sus jades brillando con ansiedad regalándole a su mirar el paisaje más hermoso que extraño estos días en su lejanía_

_Aspiro concederte tu presente si aún no ah tocado su extinción…-exteriorizo gozoso acariciando con sutileza sus exóticas hebras_

_Ciertamente los creí efímeros vocablos-manifestó reminiscente- los años pasan perezoso haciendo burla de mi espera_

_No eh traído mi violín para hacerles compañía, nos vemos luego- ironizo en despedida con un ademán de mano la bronceada_

_Ten-ten…perdona mi torpeza…- silenciosamente solicitó su compañía rogando no haberle disgustado- sabes bien cuanto le eh anhelado…-acoto dándole credibilidad a su suplica_

_Estorbaría únicamente, ambos profesan tal amor que relegan lo restante- explico comprensiva_

_Si gustas visitamos pronto- hablo el ojinegro- siempre seréis gratamente recibidas _

_Por supuesto tal vez luego con hinata-propuso dando unos cuantos pasos-no te olvides de estudiar solo porque tu romeo ya volvió- finalizo la aludida alejándose- por cierto ya es hora que dejen su poético hablar, llamarían la atención de muchos…-aconsejo drástica para luego sonreír en despedida_

_Tuvimos Suerte… no se enfurruño- atenuó su desasosiego- regresando a nuestra platica piensas cumplir con tu juramento_

_No hay mayor placer para mi agónica existencia que tenerte por siempre a mi lado…- contesto besando su frente- mas mi temor por tu rencor es lo que impide su cumplimiento_

_Cuantas veces eh de manifestar mi sentir…- gruño molesta desviando su mirada- no existe dicha más grande para mí que cumplas tal proposición- jamás me lamentaría o te detestaría por ello- armándose del valor faltante le miro con dulzura y lentamente se acerco hasta sus labios cerrando sus ojos sintiendo la suave caricia de su respiración en sus mejillas y la calidez de su cercanía hasta que la duda se adueño de ella y se detuvo cas rosando sus labios temiendo abrir los ojos o haberle molestado mas antes que la incertidumbre la embargara por completo y desviara su rostro huyendo sintió la gentil caricia de sus labios en los suyos en un beso suave, gentil, temerosa enredó sus brazo tras su cuello acariciándolo y enredando sus dedos en sus plateadas hebras, sintiendo una gentil caricia en su espalda y el firme agarre en su cintura, mas los años contenidos pudieron mas y pronto entre abrió sus labios al sentir la húmeda caricia de su lengua en estos profundizando el contacto, tornando así el roce más apasionado y feroz dando paso a la primeriza danza de ambas lenguas robándose con dicha mutuamente el hálito_

_Mientras con envidia los transeúntes miraban a la radiante pareja perderse en su propio mundo de pasión contenida…_

_Bueno aquí explico los términos un* _

_Samurái: los antiguos guerrero japoneses que luchaban con katanas y morían con honor si no era en batallas cometían el harakiri que consistía en enterrarse la espada a la altura de las entrañas o el corazón y cortar hacia el lado a veces tenían un kaishaku que eran los asistentes del que desea morir les cortaban la cabeza u.u_

_Bueno me pase con la explicación jeje_

_Shogunado: producido tras el decaimiento de los fujiwara surgiendo así una nueva aristocracia militarizada y belicosa en la cual sobresalieron los taika y los minamoto en 1192 yorimoto jefe de los minamoto se proclama shogun iniciando la era del shogunado_

_Tokugawa Iyeyasu: es uno de los tres grandes caudillos que pelearon contra los feudales que sobresalieron en el siglo XVI donde entran en contacto con occidente e inicia una etapa de guerra por la unificación del Japón. Iyeyasu fue quien logro tal cosa definitivamente y derroto al ultimo daimyo restableciendo así el shogunado_

_Cuando puse que el ultimo amo de kakashi antes de irse de Japón era Iyeyasu lo hice así ya que el peleaba por los feudales e Iyeyasu fue quien triunfo contra ellos lo que significa que al no poder morir que luego cuento que paso exactamente con eso se convirtió en un sirviente del shogun regente por lo que se escapo también contare eso._

_A si sobre sakura la canción que canta es de kuroshitsuji la que aparece al final de la segunda temporada y la canta Hannah la sirvienta de alois trancy, también la frase que dice esos ojos a quien le pertenecen la saque de chaos head es la frase que el protagonista se sabe porque la dice desde niño y em pues la trama de este cap de la niña atacada por un vampiro y es salvada por otro la saque de vampire knight y convenientemente la parte donde ella habla con su inner se acomoda a lo de yuki con la voz de una mujer jes por lo que me inspire en eso demo no es tan así, la verdad como me paso viendo anime siempre estaré con mis caps poniendo algo nuevo de un anime jejeje _

_Y bueno espero les halla gustado leerlo y gracias por pasar por cierto un review no demora mucho y para mi es un gran pago ya que me siento muy feliz con ellos los quiero a todos los que estén leyendo besos_


	3. Chapter 3

_**LAPERINTO ESCARLATA**_

_Nyano ohayo minna-san espero y estén muy bien les agradezco por pasarse y molestarse en leer reitero como siempre esta historia está dedicada especialmente a patty-hatake por ser la primera en comentarme siempre y les agradezco a todos en especial a lobalunallena por sus review._

_Palabras de página: 3.924 sin comentarios ni los títulos ennegrecidos me supere bueno a leer espero y disfruten leyendo_

_**CAPITULO DOS: REMEMBRANZAS CARMEZI**_

_17 de mayo de 2009_

_No podía mover su cuerpo le pesaba más que el plomo, no lograba concebir sus extremidades libres apreciando sus muñecas arder al rozar con algo frio y consistente y los brazos extendidos se tornaban entumecidos además de sentirse ligeramente húmeda, su larga cabellera de exótica tonalidad rosácea se tornaba pegajosa adherir endoselé y produciéndole picor, sus parpados pesaban y por más esfuerzos en observar el lugar en el cual se encontraba solo conseguía distinguir las brumas rodeándole ofuscada forcejeo con pujanza mas el molesto ruido del hierro azotarse contra la piedra fue lo único que obtuvo su respiración se tornaba trabajosa con rapidez._

_Cerró sus jades apretándolos con molestia y tras unos momentos de calma los abrió teniendo estos ahora una ligera tonalidad carmín entrecerrándolos observo con detenimiento el lugar alcanzando a distinguir la piedra tallada y aun más lejanos unos escalones semi imperfectos_

_Arg…- el punzar característico de cuando el cuerpo es invadido por cientos y potentes rayos le azoto alejando de sus orbes el brillante carmín y los espasmos le recorrieron hasta el más pequeño centímetro de su fibra siendo acompañados por el leve susurrar del agua al agitarse, se sintió desfallecer jadeando forzosamente los bríos la dejaban y se abandono tal vez a una caída la cual jamás llego en lugar de ello su garganta apretada por el gélido metal le ayudo a comprender en totalidad su condición y dispuesta a un último esfuerzo aguanto los corren tasos eléctricos torno sus orbes de intenso carmesí_

_Jajaja my lady es inútil- escucho jocosa una voz masculina llena de sorna la cual le crispo los nervios afilo la mirada al dirigirla a la bestia frente a ella_

_Osas llamarte un purasangre mas tu insensatez es superior a la de un ghoul- contesto manteniendo el porte de su linaje_

_Al cubrir la luna el sol tu existencia se extinguirá pequeña-hablo nuevamente el monstruo con tétrica entonación_

_Hmp… subestimas mi astucia madara…- se mozo con renovadas energías_

_Mi jugada ya está hecha princesa- rabio con odio sin perder la espeluznante frecuencia capaz de aterrar a cualquiera menos a su interlocutora para sus desgracias_

_Y has quedado en jaque- se burlo regresando a su infantil entonación_

_Y con ansias la esperaba a sabiendas de que el rey se movería- refuto esbozando con altanería una mueca de satisfacción_

_Basta ya de chascos tus dones serán míos- grito con espectral voz cargada en furia_

_Eres un pútrido ser es por ello que jamás podrás hacerte de mi gracia…- susurro cantarina comenzando su silueta a resplandecer iluminando el penumbroso lugar- tu tablero esta vacio en tanto el mío aun guarda algunas piezas…- acoto ante la sorpresa del sujeto comenzando a desvanecerse en infinitas lucecillas- _

_Imposible… tu existencia culminaría esta noche…- impactado gritaba demostrando su locura_

_Y mi renacer ah sido ya previsto…- su femenina voz sonó distante en tanto aquellas brillantes partículas se elevaron danzando hasta la luna…_

…

…_Sakura-chan…- gritaban su nombre desde la lejanía_

…_sakura-chan…-e insistían ahora con mas ímpetus_

_(Esa voz…)- su inner desde temprano le asediaba- yo reconozco tal tono…- se cuestiono_

_Sakura-chan!- escuchaba como vociferaban su nombre mientras le removían en su lecho_

_SA-KU-RA-CHAN…- su letargo interrumpido le dejo aturdida cuestionándose sobre el dueño de aquellas frases_

_Naruto…-susurro tallándose los ojos_

_Omedeto… onee-chan- contesto el muchacho de rubia cabellera con gestos zorrunos estrujándola cariñosamente_

_Cuando has llegado…- pregunto mas despierta más aun confundida_

_De madrugada mas dormías- respondió animoso con un brazo tras la nuca_

_No te pensaba tan pronto de regreso…- musito esbozando una gentil mueca_

_Jeje ten un presente por tus quincenas- le expresó ofreciéndole una cajita rectangular blanca con un listón de seda negro_

_Te lo agradezco, no debiste tomarte tal molestia naruto- expuso regresándole el abrazo con suavidad_

_No es nada por mi dulce onee-chan- apenado niego_

_Y kakashi…-indico luego con un deje de confusión_

_En la sala nos espera- soltó al pendiente de la muchacha desatando el lazo- qué tal te parece… espero y sea de tu agrado…-musito dudoso_

_Es un maravilloso vestido- confeso radiante extendiendo la prenda de chanel negro_

_Me alegra te parezca así, estaré abajo- presuroso contesto saliendo de la alcoba_

_¿Desde cuándo… no tengo sueños?...- se dijo a sí misma una vez estuvo sola agitando un brillante cascabel con el cual siempre cargaba para serenarse-(recuerdos te llegan más tu los niegas)- y regresaba nuevamente su inner confundiendo mas su nublado juicio- es imposible…- refuto insegura-(improbable mas no imposible)- suspiro abatida saliendo de su cómodo nido en dirección al baño de su alcoba_

_(Despierta antes de que ardas en tus pecados)Las frías baldosas del servicio acariciaron sus descalzos pies auxiliándole a alejar la insistente voz en su interior-(refugiándote en la ignorancia magullas las almas que te rodean)- regaño neutra como es costumbre ya en tanto ella se despojaba del neglille aleonado que la cubría- sin importar tus ansias o las mías soy un alma inestable que no encuentra la llave para expiar sus caídas…- balbuceo desganada soltando el agua en su bañera-(has corrido demasiado ya… es hora de enfrentar el caos)-le asedio con un deje de aflicción su inner antes de irse a las profundidades de su inconsciente_

_Soy consciente de que camino en una cuerda floja que mantiene un constante e impredecible movimiento- siseo con congoja sumergiéndose por completo en la tina abandonando sus pesares de momento_

_15 de mayo 1999_

_En medio de las penumbras nocturnales se dibujaba la silueta de un muchacho con paso presuroso cargando cual princesa a una hermosa criatura durmiente entre sus brazos de largas hebras exóticamente rosáceas y tersa tez pálida como el papel asemejando a una dulce muñeca de porcelana, detuvo su andar en frente de los imponentes portones dorados que rechinantes con magia se abrieron dándole entrada al misterioso joven de cabellera plateada quien inmutable y sin perder la elegancia las cruzo encaminándose por el penumbroso sendero en dirección a una vasta mansión de reluciente y pulcro marfil, su indudable aspecto gótico bien debido a dicho periodo floreciendo más antigua que las propias memorias de los habitantes que por sus alrededores han transitado deleitándose con su magnificencia y guiados por sus temores y envidia proporcionaron dominio desmedido a misteriosas leyendas centradas en dicha morada _

_Las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron a su paso entusiastas dándole la bienvenida en su regreso repitiendo la hazaña del enrejado acto digno de un escenario más restándole importancia como quien acostumbra observar a diario tales hechos entro a la morada prestando completa atención a la muñequilla durmiente quien sin saberlo le mostraba un apacible rostro el cual dichoso admiraba. El característico ruido de la madera chocar contra metal característico de las portillas al cerrarse le despertó de su transe en el instante en que el penumbroso lugar se bañaba del anaranjado tan propio de las traviesas flamas que alegres danzaban acogiendo a su amo y la doncella durmiente en sus brazos ignorando nuevamente un mágico acto que en su presencia ocurría continuo su andar alejándose de las portezuelas por las penumbras que imitando su rítmico transitar iluminaban el lugar revelando un lujoso recibidor por el cual marcho sin prestar atención alguna ingresando a un espacioso salón al cual apenas ingreso se vio bañado del característico incandescente eléctrico acompañado del juguetón bailar amarillento de aromáticas velas_

_Los peligros aquí no te asediaran pequeña…-pronuncio enternecido mirando de nueva cuenta hipnotizado a la frágil pequeña unos instantes eternos a su juicio. Esbozando un resplandeciente gesto salió de su ensimismamiento y se dirigió hasta un cómodo sillón de oro esponjoso respaldar de plumas recubierto por cuero, cómodos cojines de iguales materiales que en el lento transitar de los años le brindo con amabilidad su conforte refugiándole de sus agobiantes brumas, con delicadeza deposito a la doncella durmiente en el placentero sitial para después de ello satisfecho prestar atención nuevamente a las muecas y reacciones de su desde ahora inquilina retornando abruptamente a la realidad al espantarse tras observar el ligero temblor que recorrió la silueta femenina_

_Pobrecilla podria en griparse…- farfullo con su voz teñida en preocupación acariciando temeroso las sonrosadas mejillas de la adormilada niña y con gatuno andar se alejo de ella perdiéndose a través de un pasillo invadido en penumbras el cual se iluminaba de similar modo a los anteriores una vez su ingresaba en él y con ligereza se interno en una de las tantas habitaciones de la morada regresando con premura al salón llevando consigo una suave y cálida manta de lana de oveja la cual deposito sobre la muchacha que descansaba en el asiento_

_Por ahora descansa dulce sakura- musito enternecido ante angelical vista sintiendo extrañeza por tales actos en debida situación-sakura…-repitió distante cavilando las razones del porque darle tal nombre a la infanta- sakura… mi amada sakura…- susurro pensativo en un tono de tristeza infinita_

_la cordura te abandona- pensó con diversión mientras besaba la frente ensangrentada de la muchacha antes de alejarse de ella traspasando el umbral del salón en dirección contraria al recibidor subiendo unas alfombradas escaleras hasta la planta superior encaminando a su izquierda pasando inmutable varias habitaciones hasta detenerse en la última cuya puerta se abrió dándole paso dichosa en ella, la luz ilumino inmediatamente el lugar en tanto el peli plateado sin reparos se encamino a una portezuela marrón que imitando las anteriores le dio paso a su interior debelando un espacioso baño de blancas cerámicas se acerco hasta una portilla la cual abrió encontrándose con blancas toallas limpias a la espera de ser usadas tomando dos de ellas y luego miro hacia arriba encontrando aliviado diversos utensilios de los cuales tomo los que pensó necesarios y cerro satisfecho observo la espaciosa bañera a medio llenar con humeante agua deposito los utensilios en los bordes y las toallas las colgó salió del servicio esta vez inspeccionando la alcoba y con rapidez se dispuso a arreglarla más una voz femenina ya muy conocida se lo impidió_

_Joven kakashi que sucede- interrogaron a sus espaldas con la confusión marcada_

_Necesito órdenes con premura la alcoba y su aspecto se vuelva reconfortante y cálido para una mujer- ordeno neutro abandonando el lugar a la mujer de negra y rebelde cabellera de ojos rubí-y termines de preparar el baño, luego puedes retirarte…- aclaro antes de alejarse_

_Mi señor… - escucho a la mujer confusa llamarle y se dispuso a cortarle antes que cuestionase_

_Hazlo rápido y no preguntes- refuto con molestia dispuesto a regañarle más un sollozo en la distancia acompañado por el característico aroma de la sangre le alerto y antes de ser consciente de ello se encontraba bajando los últimos peldaños de la escalinata divisando apoyada en el umbral del salón a la sollozante muchachita aferrándose al roñoso peluche_

_Esos ojos… a quien le pertenecen…-sollozaba aterrada enterrando su rostro por completo en su pecho_

_Sakura…-le susurro al abrazarle sobreprotector temiendo lo peor ante los fuertes temblores que la sacudían- que le sucede a mi dulce señorita- consulto lleno de aflicción mas la nombrada no respondió limitándose a aferrarse son pujanza a él- te encuentras protegida aquí… mi pequeña no hay de que temer…-le tranquilizaba con el tono más conciliador que jamás antes halla concebido- soy yo acaso el culpable de tus desasosiegos-consulto sintiendo una ligera presión en su abatido corazón_

_No…- soltó apresurada la cría aferrándose aun mas a el_

_Tranquilízate…- aconsejo acariciando sus ensangrentadas hebras_

_Puedes sobrellevar tus aprensiones conmigo…-le pidió tras unos momentos de silencio al notar cómo es que su ataque de pánico decrecía_

_Esos ojos a quien le pertenecen…- repetía cubriendo su rostro con sus temblorosas manos_

_Cuales ojos mi pequeña…-consulto confundido reparando en las ensangrentadas manos de la muchacha y recordando el aroma que le aterro antes- concédeme tu confidencia…_

_Duele…-sollozo tocándose el hombro izquierdo- esos ojos…- musito con el timbre quebrado- me... mordía… y duele… me mordía y duele…-confeso con pavor_

_Alguien te ah mordido…- inquirió furioso_

_Me mordía… grite y cerré mis ojos… al abrirlos estaba aquí… pero duele…- logro entenderle entre sus sollozos_

_Solo ah sido un mal sueño… serénate…- pidió susurrante en su oído_

_Me arde… es demasiado- berreo apretándose con fuerzas el hombro izquierdo- ay… punza… se lamento comenzando a arañarse desesperada_

_Debe dolerte detente- rogo con un hilo de voz incapaz de mover su cuerpo ante tal dolor que desprendía de la frágil criatura_

_La sensación… aun permanece… me arde…-sollozante continuaba su susurrar sin prestar atención a lo demás_

_Te pasaron muchas cosas malas sakura…se lamento el vampiro tomándole con gentileza la mano que rasgaba su piel con la propia_

_Eh…-sorprendida la de esmeralda mirada le vio_

_Ya todo está bien…-le dijo mientras con su mano libre tocaba el lugar dañado-siempre estaré aquí para ti…- propuso mirándole con los orbes cristalinos logrando sacar del trance por completo a la temblorosa jovencilla y sin resistirlo le estrujo con calidez brindándole conforte-curaremos tu cuello y veras que no tienes tal mordida…-propuso compasivo acariciando su espalda_

_Hum…-contesto junto a un leve asentimiento de cabeza_

_Ven debemos subir la escalera- informo tomándola en brazos con sumo cuidado de no dañar mas la zona afectada_

_Aun sigues aquí- inquirió con un dejo de alivio al ingresar en la alcoba destinada a su desvanecerte invitada_

_Le ruego me disculpe mi señor…- comenzaba la sirvienta apresurada con su explicación_

_No es necesario de momento, que te excuses kurenai despierta a tsunade y tráela aquí…-le corto depositando a la endeble chiquilla en el agradable camastro perfectamente ordenado digno de una princesa- a que aguardas…- regaño molesto tras sentarse a un lado de la lesionada con suavidad y percatarse de la presencia de la morena aun en la habitación_

_Mi señor…- comenzaba vacilante la mucama_

_Requiero de sus dones para remediar las lesiones de mi invitada- profirió con tal furia que el carmín fulgurante invadió sus orbes_

_¡Sí!- grito asustada la mujer desapareciendo del lugar con paso ligero_

_No debes asustarte sakura, la mujer que vendrá a auxiliarte es una vampira que tiene el don de curar las heridas de cualquier ser viviente mas no se alimenta de sangre humana- explico a la niña que se aferraba cada vez con más ahincó a sus ropas_

_No me apartare de tu lado, si para ti es de alivio escucharlo- comento con ternura y sinceridad el mayor_

_Efectivamente lo sería mi señor- expresó susurrante luego de unos instantes de silencio_

_Conteniendo las frías lágrimas… cuando ha llegado el final…- escucho la tímida voz femenina entonar en susurros tras unos momentos sorprendiéndose por la letra de la tonada_

_Buscaras la luz…- entono en sollozante timbre la pequeña_

_Pero, ¿no encontraras la oscuridad?- aun confuso y sin comprender la razón decidió acompañarle con la siguiente frase sin despegar su negra mirada de ella robándole el hipnótico gesto que lo embelesaba_

_La cantarina voz escarlata morirá en tu pecho…- juntos corearon al unisonó acoplándose con exquisitez al otro-como una melodía que eternamente deseas y que rápidamente se difumina- continuo su cantar con pesar dicha frase le calaba hasta el rincón más profundo de su ser y aguantando las lagrimas esbozo una sonrisa dudando del poder aguantarlas de continuar por mucho su letrilla- en el silencioso y brillante cielo, esta mi jardín…-su voz se quebraba tanto o más que la de su acompañante que ahora envolvía sus piernas encogidas recostado su cabeza en ellas_

_Algún día llegaras por el camino a ese jardín lejano…- susurro la muchacha con un tono más maduro que el propio antes de bostezar y recostarse en el mullido lecho procurando permanecer lo más cercana a el_

_Como conoces tal balada…- consulto con interés acariciando una de sus manos_

_Sinceramente solo resuena en mi conciencia…- respondió distante la peli rosada_

_Que ah sucedido para que mandes llamarme- ambos salieron de su perfecta y agradable burbuja al oír una tercera voz en el lugar_

_Solo en ti podria confiar la salud de esta pequeña- contesto con seguridad el varón restándole importancia al dejo de enfado en el timbre de la recién llegada una mujer de rubia cabellera y almendrada mirada causando que esta le prestase atención a la mencionada- la encontré en el parque un "nivel E" estaba por morderle- aclaro la situación ante la rígida mirada de la rubia_

_El aroma de la sangre es de ella…-le escucho murmurar pensativa_

_Ha tenido una pesadilla y sea lastimado…- completo mirando a la adormilada muñeca_

_Si no le ah mordido un vampiro por que arriesgarte tanto en traerle- escucho los regaños de la mujer a sus espaldas acercándose a inspeccionar a la menor_

_No posee memorias… al parecer su familia sucumbió en un ataque…- informo apesadumbrado_

_Velaras de ella…- interrogo sorprendida la decana_

_Esos han sido mis juramentos- respondió mirando a su interrogativa compañía_

_Le habéis cantado aquella canción…- consulto tras terminar su labor la dueña de los orbes almendras_

_Ha sido ella quien ha comenzado a entonarla- contesto pensativo el joven encaminándose a la salida siendo seguido por la mayor- podrías estar unos momentos con ella…- pidió antes de salir_

_Yo me encargare de limpiar su cuerpo y cuidarla, ve y descansa-contesto en son de orden la rucia_

_Te lo agradezco- confeso antes de cerrar la portilla de la habitación e ingresar a otra_

_Mada sortiya…- escucho el alegre timbre de una mujer susurrando en sus oídos soltó un largo suspiro dejando correr sueltas sus lagrimas y tirándose de espaldas abatido en su lecho-mari michiya- resonaba aquella voz tan anhelada y conocida por el acompañada del alegre timbrar de los cascabeles al sacudirse cerro sus ojos sintiendo pesada la respiración-sari mortiya- continuaba escuchando las letras de aquella mortificante tonada que hace siglos antes de esta noche había dejado de escuchar de labios de otro ser de labios de una mujer, que cruel es el destino tan parecidas y a la vez tan desiguales siglos y estirpe las separaban aun así el parentesco a sus ojos era inmenso_

_Mari ha imarida- escucho nuevamente esa angelical voz y sintió como unos delicados brazos le ceñían cual enredadera a un árbol desde sus espaldas abrió con sorpresa los ojos encontrándose en un hermoso paraje en compañía de "ella" –sortiya -el verde les rodeaba la luz de la luna los bañaba y el murmullo característico del agua al correr traviesa les acompañaba al de los grillos y esos cascabeles los cuales aún conserva cuidadosamente_

_Mari michiya- susurro con sorpresa escuchando su alegre risilla_

_Sari mortiya- invadía nuevamente ese gentil timbre femenino sus sentidos, mas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos mas ahora el cristalino se tornaba carmesí su alma se lamentaba con dolor-mari e imariita da- sus ojos sin creerlo miraban los sutiles movimientos de esos delineados labios- astaia ima…- cerro con fuerzas sus orbes cubriendo su rostro con sus manos reteniendo su llanto y acallando sus lamentos- iya solti mía día… seguía escuchando el cantar de aquella a quien amo con todo su ser-atare mifiriya anida… el melodioso susurrar de dicha entonación se desvanecía acompañado del tintinar de los cascabeles y el abría sus ojos nuevamente sintiendo como la aflicción se adueñaba de el_

_Se acaba el tiempo…-se lamento_

_Hasta aquí puedo llegar… susurro abandonándose al cobijo de Morfeo_

_17 de mayo de 2009 en algún lugar de la cuidad_

_Jijiji esto es muy divertido…- maliciosas una rubia de orbes azules comento a su acompañante mientras pateaba a un hombre de 50 años de apariencia- que dices sasori…_

_Mi lady tal vez lo ma aconsejable sea retirarse antes que la asociación se presente- comentaba desganado el mencionado sin apartar la vista de la entrada al oscuro y derruido lugar_

_Por que esperar por ellos que lo mataran si puedo alimentarme…- comento con sombría expresión acercando sus colmillos peligrosamente al cuello del anciano_

_Tsk…- bufo molesto volteándose el pelirrojo_

_Hum… que sucede… sasori…- pregunto con diversión la muchacha mirando al mencionado_

_Un purasangre no debería rebajarse tanto alimentándose de un "nivel E"- contesto apretando con ímpetus los puños hasta que los nudillos de estos se volvieran blancos_

_No puedo beber siempre tu sangre mi querido niño…-respondió momentos antes de enterrarle con fuerzas los colmillos en el cuello al anciano bebiendo sonoramente el flujo de sus venas_

_Le eh repetido lo mismo cientos de ocasiones…- susurro con tristeza el muchacho cerrando sus parpados impidiendo que de estos el agua se escapase- aguardare fuera…-informo alejándose_

_Ten cuidado de la asociación- recomendó la rubia dejando de momento su comida_

_No debe preocuparse mi lady seré cuidadoso- respondió sin mirarle el rojizo_

"_Es beneficioso para tu existencia que me aborrezcas sasori"- pensó al verle alejarse- por qué tan inquieto aun no termino contigo jijiji- susurro a su presa cantarina_

_No… no…- gritaba aterrado el viejecillo mientras le mostraba sus colmillos_

_My lady… si gusta podria acabar con el- escucho la voz nerviosa de su ciervo_

_No es necesario…- contesto antes de volver a su merienda- "ódiame… no tengas reparos al hacerlo sasori"… - pensaba con tristeza succionando la sangre de su presa_

_17 de mayo de 2009 morada hatake_

_Ansiosa por saludar a su amado ingreso en el salón encontrándole solitario y taciturno mas la tristeza que irradiaba le causo un ligero malestar en el corazón_

_Kakashi…- le llamo entristecida mas el nombrado no reacciono-(el tiempo se agota)- escucho a su inner mientras se acercaba lentamente al meditabundo dueño de cabellera plateada_

_Te noto abstraído- comento sentándose junto a él captando su atención_

_Oh… sakura…-saludo distraído_

_Algo te aqueja- consulto preocupada tomando sus manos-puedes contar conmigo_

_Solo pensaba… más bien dicho recordaba- respondió luego de besar cariñoso su frente_

_Te conozco…- comento comprensiva la muchacha acariciándole la mejilla causándole culpabilidad_

_Me das atenciones que no merezco- alegó apenado_

_Te mereces inclusive más de lo que yo puedo ofrecerte- refuto enfurruñada_

_Ah…-suspiro con pesar- no es nada solo la nostalgia de este veterano- comento medio dibujando una sonrisa_

_No eres ningún viejo, y tu nostalgia siempre me ha interesado-le animo abrazándole efusiva_

_La noche en que llegaste…-comenzó dubitativo mirándola_

_Muchas cosas sucedieron-comento pensativa_

_Tu reacción…-agrego con inseguridad-la canción… solo es eso- confeso derrotado desviando la mirada_

_Esa canción…-susurro con aflicción rogando un distractor en tal situación_

_Me desaparezco unos momentos y se olvidan de mi presencia- escucho la chillona voz de su amigo manifestando su queja como si de un milagro se tratase_

_Acaso no tengo derecho de unos momentos en privado con mi dulce novia- hablo despreocupado el de los pozos ciñéndola celosamente y causándole un sonrojo a la mujercilla_

_Es injusto t´bayoo- le grito el rubio sonriendo internamente al observar a sus amigos con los ánimos renovados _

_Ya también merezco mimos- chillo apuntándoles mientras se les acercaba teniendo la certeza de aliviarles un incomodo momento-"si mis cabezonerías les alivian las penurias en estas fechas me comportare mas infantil que de costumbre"- pensó animado mientras fingía indignación- ella es mi hermanita también tengo el derecho de estar con ella- objeto acercándose a la muchacha y abrazándola-"espero aliviar las quimeras que estas fechas desatan"_

_Me parece que ya es hora del desayuno…- comento incomoda asfixiándose en medio de los brazos de ambos_

_Si desayuno…-grito el blondo con zorruno gesto_

_Ya es hora que madures pequeño- comento burlesco el mayor_

_Pues mejor sería que dejases de ser tan amargado- devolvió sacándole la lengua_

_Hmmm…_

_Comportándose así dan la apariencia de un niños- regaño la de rosa cabellera jalándoles a ambos una oreja_

_Eso ah dolido…-se quejaron_

_Disculpen la indiscreción… mas el café se enfría- les interrumpió la voz de una mujer_

_Si comida -grito enérgico el oji azul saliendo disparado por el lugar en el que apareció la morena_

_No sería naruto si se comportara diferente- susurraron divertidos siguiendo al rubio_

_Ne bueno la canción que comienza a cantar sakura es kalafina de kuroshitsuji y bueno ps espero y la conozco o la busquen ya que yo solo la escribo según se pero puede ser diferente y ps será muy importante en la historia o más bien lo que se liga a ella, o si un review es todo lo que pido_


	4. Chapter 4

_**LABERINTO ESCARLATA**_

_Hola gente como están, espero que muy bien. Bueno hace mucho que no actualizaba pero perdí todo lo que tenía en mi pc sobre la historia y no tenía un respaldo por lo que este capítulo estuvo más que maldito, primero no podía concentrarme o no tenia inspiración, el trabajo y otras cosas me dejaban cansada y ps aproveche ahorita para intentar avanzar y gracias a eso ya me hice una nueva idea por lo que ya recupere el rumbo y les tengo muchas sorpresas. Sin más nyano espero lo disfruten y besos_

_**CAPITULO TRES:COLMILLOS DE PERDICION**_

_18 de mayo de 2009_

_El cielo se desteñía lentamente dando paso al amanecer pintando de matices la durmiente cuidad en tanto se coloreaban las siluetas de dos personas que merodeaban sospechosamente alrededor de la gran morada hatake _

_Hoy comienza el juego hermanita- susurraba malicioso un muchacho de atlética figura y cabello cobrizo- será divertido ver tu dulce expresión de horror- musito cantarinamente escondiéndose entre las sombras de un callejón olvidado_

_Esta jornada pareces más fresco sasori- canturreo divertida la peli rubia apareciendo a su lado_

_Señorita shion…- soltó avergonzado_

_Camuflar tu sentir es inútil conmigo sasori- comento compasiva- mas debes recordar nombrarme diferente- advirtió_

_Lo lamento lady ino- respondió inclinando la cabeza_

_Recuerda nuestra treta jeje- indicó antes de partir corriendo hacia la peli rosa que presurosa se escabullía de su morada_

_Perdóname kakashi… mas debo hacerlo por nuestro bien- musitaba la oji verde mientras una lagrima traicionera recorría su mejilla_

_Ne, ne oneesan por qué lloras- pregunto con interés la rubia jaloneando su abrigo para atraer su atención_

_Disculpa…- respondió la oji verde mirándola con curiosidad- que hace tan temprano una dulzura como tú en las calles-consulto luego_

_Porque llorabas- repitió su pregunta la rubia robándole una risilla a la peli rosada_

_El sueño aun me tiene adormilada- contesto- dime qué haces a estas horas fuera de casa- pregunto de nueva cuenta_

_Ino…- se escucho un grito masculino atrayendo la atención de ambas- al fin te encuentro pequeña traviesa- agrego acercándose a ambas- gracias por entretenerla- comento el recién llegado a la de orbes jades_

_Esta pequeñita es tu hermana- consulto mirándole fijamente ignorando las punzadas que comenzaban a invadir su cerebro_

_Algo así- reconoció formando una mueca divertida_

_Jeje…- rio traviesa la niña cerrando sus orbes azules- gomen nasai sasori- respondió_

_/Flash back/_

_No llores saku-chan onegai- pedía un pequeñito de cabello carmín mientras secaba el torrente que cubría las sonrosadas mejillas de una pequeñita sollozante_

_Snif… onee se enfado otra vez conmigo- balbuceo la pequeña_

_No te preocupes yo nunca me enfadare contigo_

_/End flash back/_

_Te sientes bien…- escucho la voz masculina del joven trayéndola devuelta a la realidad_

_No es nada- contesto esbozando una sonrisa solo es una migraña pasajera- alego_

_Oneesan deberías ver a un medico- le dijo la pequeña_

_No te preocupes bonita- le dijo divertida- bueno ahora que estas con tu hermano puedo irme tranquila- comento mientras le revolvía los cabellos_

_De nuevo gracias por cuidar de ella- le dijo antes de que se alejara el cobrizo_

_Solo hablaba un poco con ella no es nada- respondió con tranquilidad_

_Bueno no te entretendremos más…-expreso el muchacho_

_Sakura…- señalo ingenua la de hebras rosas_

_Gusto en conocerte oneesan- comento la pequeña- yo soy ino y el es sasori- agrego recalcando en nombre del joven_

_El gusto a sido mío- contesto- bueno llevo un poco de prisa disculpen- comento antes de comenzar a correr alejándose del lugar_

_No logro comprender…- soltó atónito el muchacho_

_Su palpitar fue inflexible…- comento con intriga- no obstante transcurrió de forma recreada_

_(No me recuerda más si a su nombre)- pensaba estupefacto el muchacho- es hora de retirarnos señorita- menciono mientras se inclinaba ante ella_

_Concuerdo contigo, me es preciso descansar- dicto con una sonrisa siniestra-"creo que ya comienzo a comprender… aun no las has olvidado hatake"- cavilaba vivificada la oji azul_

_19 de mayo de 2009_

_Los músculos del cuerpo ya no le ardían de momento se encontraban entumecidos y las punzadas que asediaban su cabeza desde la mañana anterior hacia mucho se habían disipado sentía los ojos arder y gotas saladas perlaban su rostro impregnándose en sus rosadas hebras pegándolas a su piel más aun conservaba algo de aliento lo único necesario de momento para continuar con la casería _

_Apresúrate nos estamos retrasando- le reprendió en susurros a quien la acompañaba entre el frio laberinto que recorrían_

_Hai…- escucho a sus espaldas aliviándola en parte antes de ingresar en una sección mas oscura y profunda que las anteriores_

_El hedor repugnante propio de la putrefacción característica del moho la degradación de los cuerpos y la sangre le inundaban las fosas nasales e impregnaban sus pulcras ropas negras marcándolas de extraños colores provenientes de sustancias de dudosa procedencia al frenético paso de su carrera, la persecución jamás había sido su parte favorita del trabajo y menos si a quien debes darle alcance es un vampiro_

_/ Flash back: 17 de mayo del 2009/_

_Ne sakura-chan eres muy atenta con el- reprendía celoso un muchacho de rubia cabellera tirado en el alfombrado suelo de un espacioso salón mientras jugueteaba con un libro de grueso empastado_

_Quien tiene el derecho de recriminar aquello soy yo- refutaba un peli plateado sentado elegantemente en un como sillón color vino sin despegar la vista de su lectura_

_Qué clase de dama no le brinda sus atenciones esmeradamente a su prometido- comento la muchacha mientras le entregaba una copa de cristal con vino al varón reposado en el sillón_

_Ya tan pronto y pensando encadenarte a un amargado…-susurro el muchacho de ojos azules_

_Naruto…-le regaño la jovencita ofuscada- será mejor que te sientes como es debido y comiences a leer de una vez- agrego jalándolo de una oreja_

_Duele sakura-chan- se quejo el rubio asiendo un mohín_

_Pues compórtate como es debido- se defendió la peli rosa_

_Kakashi dile algo- chillo el muchacho_

_Hum…- musito despreocupado- decías algo naruto- pregunto desinteresado_

_No le prestes atención- le dijo la jovencita sentándose en su regazo_

_Hoy te ves hermosa- le susurro el mayor besando galante su mano_

_No me ignoren t´bayoo- pataleaba el blondo_

_Mas su rabieta se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta correrse acompañada de presurosos paso develando a una mujer de morena cabellera ataviada con un traje de sirvienta ingresando en la habitación_

_Mis disculpas por la interrupción de su descanso mis señores- pidió la mujer asiendo una reverencia denotando timidez puesto que quien osase interrumpir las tardes destinadas al descanso de la agitada cotidianidad recibían el inclemente regaño de su amo_

_Eh sido claro al darles sus indicaciones kurenai- gruño el dueño de casa molesto dedicándole tétrica mirada_

_Ruego dispense mi indiscreción joven kakashi mas en la sala se encuentran una muchachas exigiendo ver en estos instantes a la señorita- explico la mujer temerosa agachando la cabeza mientras apretaba sus manos- siento tener que molestarles mas no eh podido detenerles antes de tiempo- explicaba en susurros_

_Ah…-suspiro abatida la dueña de los lemanitas su tarde lejos de su realidad peligraba- se han presentado ya- consulto resignada y temerosa a la vez_

_Su amiga la joven ten-ten acompañada de la señorita hyuga- respondió la peli negra más serena_

_Hoy no tengo ánimos de verles, diles que no me encuentro en estos momentos- ordeno mientras hacia un ademan con la mano desinteresada_

_Me temo que no será posible mi lady- comento dubitativa la mujer ya sin ánimos de seguir estando en la presencia de los señores- han comentado con anterioridad que no están dispuestas a marcharse hasta que se les atienda_

_Kurenai acaso aventuras desobedecer una orden- increpo molesto el hatake con las orbes resplandeciendo fulgurantes su carmín_

_Ah…-suspiro la futura hatake ya sin ánimos de nada-me temo les conozco demasiado…- se quejo poniéndose de pie y encaminándose al umbral del salón- no hay más remedio que atenderles- comento mirando al furibundo oji negro que se apretaba el puente de la nariz_

_Kurenai ve a prepararles un poco de jugo, yo me encargare de ellas- ordeno la muchacha compasiva con la sirvienta quien nada más escucharle desapareció asiendo gala de los dotes propios de un vampiro_

_Solo envía a naruto es realmente un genio imitando las siluetas ajenas- pidió más calmado el señor de la morada_

_Es algo provechoso kakashi-se defendió el mencionado_

_Jeje… ya regreso -comento risueña la jovencita retirándose del lugar-(importunas visitas llegan con noticias manchadas de dolor)-comentaba con preocupación su inner advirtiéndole que su omisión se encontraba en la cuerda floja-"su inesperada visita sin anterior anunciación no debe tratarse mas que de un juego sucio de esos veteranos"- pensaba enredada ignorando las advertencias de su otra parte-"con que treta se atreven a moverse esta vez"- se cuestionaba con intriga –(el negarte a escucharme te llevara a la perdición ya no hay vuelta atrás)- ultimo la voz de su durmiente conciencia en el instante en que ingresaba a la sala que se le requería_

_Mira qué maravilla…-gruñía una molesta castaña desparramada en un sillón de la sala- finalmente te dignas a atendernos…-escupió cruzándose de brazos_

_No es momento de rabietas ten-ten- reprendía su acompañante con mirada severa_

_Oh… hanabi- musito con sorpresa la anfitriona_

_Por supuesto acaso esperabas a alguien más-respondió seria la menor_

_Por un momento eh pensado que sería hinata- comento despreocupada la oji jade_

_Bueno a lo que vinimos- intervino la posible riña verbal la castaña- tenemos información que podria interesarte- le dijo a su amiga extendiéndole un sobre amarillo el cual la joven recibió intrigada comenzando a abrirlo_

_No puede ser…-silabeo cubriéndose la boca con su mano libre tras ojear los papeles_

_También nos sorprendió en su momento- intento animarle a su modo la menor de las tres- mas aquello no es todo lo que sea descubierto pero si lo que deberías saber- agrego ante la mirada reprobatoria cargada de ira que le dedicaba la oji jade_

_Como te atreves a ofenderme así niña- le grito asiendo uso de todo su auto control para no agredir a la oji perla que se mostraba asustada- es totalmente de mi incumbencia todo lo relacionado a estos eventos- exclamo encolerizada_

_Sakura tranquilízate-pidió la castaña- somos simples mensajeras- comenzó su explicación en el desesperado intento de salvarse, no hay que ser un genio para saber que si has sido lo suficientemente incauto como para entrar sin invitación en el territorio de un poderoso vampiro y ofuscar a su protegida y amada las posibilidades de salir luego se resuelven a un 0%- la asociación ha decretado ya que sin prestar sus servicios o colaboraciones ya no tendrán más acceso a este tipo de informaciones_

_Que es lo que quieren esos vejetes- bramo colérica la anfitriona_

_No se nos ha revelado mas nada- comento sollozante la pequeña- solo se nos ha ordenado entregarte el mensaje y algo mas- comento extendiéndole un sobre negro con timidez_

_Si no tienen más que decir lárguense- chillo la peli rosa arrebatándole el sobre y rompiendo el sello furiosamente_

_Debemos escoltarte si decides acompañarnos o llevarles una respuesta al menos- comento la castaña que no cavia en el asombro de ver por vez primera tan iracunda a su amiga_

_Me mandan a la boca del lobo, malditos…- espeto aun mas furiosa la muchacha arrojando los papeles-denme solo una razón para no pedirle a kakashi beber hasta la última gota de su sangre con tal de obtener toda la información que no me hayan revelado-amenazo al borde de las lagrimas la peli rosa_

_Enviaran más y con diferentes ordenes cada vez más barbáricas de no dejarnos salir llevando una respuesta-comento la de ojos perla temblando cual gelatina al ver un fugaz destello carmín cubrir los orbes jades de la anfitriona_

_Gustosa asistiré al próximo concilio- murmuro la peli rosada_

_Sabes que no puedes despertarle- advirtió la castaña_

_Su despertar será pronto- comento una voz masculina a sus espaldas_

_Señor hatake- susurraron al unisonó las huéspedes_

_Nadie puede interrumpir el sueño de uno de los ancianos- dijo la hyuga intentando mantener el porte_

_Más importante su paradero es desconocido- comento la castaña aun más afligida_

_Su descanso es meramente con el fin de encontrar a nuestra reina- respondió despreocupado- y no deben olvidar que después de nuestra perdida monarca soy el miembro más poderoso y de antigüedad- recalco la información ya sabida- puedo despertarle cuando se me antoje- amenazo esbozando maliciosamente una sonrisa_

_Kakashi…-le llamo comprendiendo las intenciones de su amado_

_No es necesario que vallas…-comenzaba a hablar el nombrado_

_No, iré- respondió la jovencita determinada- les enseñare a no reírse de mi…_

_/ End flash back/_

_Sakura…- le llamaba una jovencita de ojos perla temerosa_

_Que sucede hinata-consulto con cautela mirando a su compañera_

_Podríamos descansar solo un momento-rogo jadeante la peli azul_

_Es imposible imaginar que formes parte de un clan de vampiros tan orgullos- se mofo de su amiga_

_No te burles- le dijo- sabes que no bebo sangre y mis descansos los eh postergado- expreso la muchacha tirándose en el manchado suelo_

_En tu lugar me mantendría de pie o me acomodaría sobre estos cuerpos pútridos antes que sobre sangre fétida atestada de sus desechos- aconsejo sentándose sobre una pila de cadáveres_

_Que…- chillo asqueada la oji perla levantándose de un salto y corriendo al lado de la oji verde que reía divertida_

_Tu eres la vampiresa aquí tu vista es mejor que la mía- comento mientras revisaba el lugar con la vista- puedes ver algo- consulto indicando algunos lugares_

_Es imposible sakura- comento apenada- lo siento pero incluso abusando de mis dones me es imposible encontrarles solo vagos indicios cuidadosamente esparcidos_

_Ya lo has notado, nos han tendido una trampa y esos veteranos lo sabían- escupió con furia_

_Que haremos- pregunto con miedo la vampira_

_Son solo vástagos olvidados con apariencia humana- comento preparando sus armas- finalmente solo son ghouls_

_Demo sa- sakura etto… yo…- balbuceaba enrojecida la oji perla por su vergüenza, después de todo ella tenía la habilidad de localizar mucha cosas con sus ojos y podía sanar en cierta medida algunas heridas mas no era diestra en combate_

_Una sonrisa surco los cansados labios de la oji jade- te ruego me señales sus madrigueras y desaparezcas tan pronto me den su atención- le pidió a su compañera antes de saltar a las sombras y hábilmente flexionar su cuerpo en posición de combate_

…_.Mansión hatake….._

_Como osas irrumpir en mis dominios nagato…- vocifero iracundo el señor de la morada_

_E venido en busca de la muchacha-contesto el aludió con voz firme sin mostrar un ápice de temor mientras se acercaba a paso firme hasta el furibundo vampiro_

_En tanto los dos subordinados que llevo consigo se mantenían estoicos en sus lugares manteniendo absoluta atención en cada movimiento, preparados para cualquier contingencia_

_Sakura pertenece a los cazadores- recalco el pelirrojo conteniendo su ira-ah de haberse reportado ante mi esta mañana, de no estar aquí por vuestro bien espero…- no mordiéndose la lengua continuo subiendo el tono- que no le hallas permitido a esos putrefactos cuerpos dar le alcance- finalizo a grito tendido_

_La furia del peli plata se torno palpable ante la mención de estos últimos sus ojos se encendieron en destellos escarlata envolviendo la estancia en tinieblas y fieros vendavales de viento_

_Kiba… lee… busquen su rastro- ordeno a sus hombres los cuales apenas escuchar su sepulcral voz abandonaron el lugar- explícame- exigió con mirada severa al hombre ante si_

_Na… nagato-san- interrumpió el glacial ambiente formado entre anfitrión en invitado- han tocado su nervio sensible- expreso extendiéndole al nombrado la información llevada días atrás_

_Informe dirigido a la señorita sakura_

_Me temo que tal información no se le podrá ser facilitada en totalidad con un nulo aporte de su parte más le hemos adjuntado pequeña parte de la información que podria interesarle sin más que decir procedo a adjuntar el código catalogado de tal información_

_Atentamente shimura danzo_

_Reporte de investigación: ataque del 25 de agosto. 1994_

_Reporte de investigación: recopilación de datos noche del 25_

_Reporte de investigación: re institución_

_Comenzó a leer la carpeta el pelirrojo mas luego sus ojos se posaron en los títulos marcados de diferente forma en el arrugado papel_

_Que es esto- musito aturdido- ella tan solo podria tener 16 años como máximo- murmuro mas para si_

_Si mis cavilaciones son acertadas naruto podria responder a la perfección nuestras dudas- hablo esta vez el dueño de casa con sus furias internas apaciguadas_

_El rubio se rasco la mejilla nervioso desviando su vista_

_Ya eh dicho muchas veces que no recuerdo nada de aquello- contesto tras un infinito silencio no pudiendo soportar más aquellas penetrantes miradas sobre si_

_Tal vez sea momento de hablar naruto- aconsejo el peli plateado- sin consultar vez alguna te eh acogido en morada mas sospecho sobre tus palabras_

_Naruto sabes de sobra que a pesar de tu linaje eres de mi agrado no me obligues a torturarte con tal de sacarte aquello- pidió autoritario el pelirrojo mas intento sonar comprensivo_

_No puedo aun no es tiempo- les hablo mirándoles suplicante el rubio_

_Según tengo entendió el 25 de agosto de 1994 fue cuando sucedió el ataque a tus padres- comento sutilmente el hatake- tsunade comento que eras un recién nacido apenas y a pesar de mis sospechas jamás increpe nada_

_Aquella noche un grupo de cazadores auxilio a una familia con un pequeño mas el niño tenía un década de nacido- intervino de pronto pensativo el cazador- no llegaron a tiempo y muchos murieron más hubo un sobreviviente quien nos informo de que llegaron hombres de la asociación y se lo llevaron_

_Gozarías de dos décadas y medias jovenzuelo- hablo burlesco el de mirada impar_

_Yo…- logro articular el rubio nervioso y arrepentido recordando una noche confusa y feliz de su pasado- lo lamento, tal vez luego entiendas kakashi- musito con tristeza- le prometí a la vieja que no te diría nada_

_Sin más se volteo y desapareció del lugar_

_No conseguiremos nada útil de él- murmuro pensativo el humano mirando al dueño de los territorios- necesitamos encontrarle antes de que algo pueda sucederle- puntualizo refiriéndose a la oji jade_

_Por su parte el hatake solo pudo bufar de frustración evitando desencadenar la furibunda vestía que solo podía aclamar con morboso deseo sangre_

_La anhelante atracción por la misteriosa joven dueña de las lemanitas se debía a algo más fuerte que el peso mismo de su estigma no solo era el repugnante deseo por el desenfrenado liquido que recorría sus venas ni por el hipnotizan te aroma, que para él era sumamente familiar y extrañamente similar al de aquella que hace siglos desapareció…_

_Mas, no… el sentimiento de pertenencia era tal que su sola presencia o compañía en todos estos años era capaz de apaciguar en totalidad su lado mas bestial apartando cualquier primitivo deseo de si, como si estuviera en un letargo profundo, como si después de tanto su corazón latiese nuevamente_

_En cambio el saberla lejos, en peligro, bastaba para que en un segundo lo que tanto le costó contener, enterrar en lo más hondo y olvidado de si despertase con un rugido deseoso y anhelante de sesgar cualquier vida que pudiese para ella representar un peligro. Tan solo la vaga imagen de esa inocente criatura en necesidad era la perfecta heroína para convertirle en el mismísimo ángel de la muerte_

_Pronto anochecerá- anuncio cual condena de muerte el cazador_

_El manto ónix de esta ampara a las alimañas- se dijo a sí mismo el vampiro trayendo a sus ojos de regreso el rubí_

_Y entre tinieblas un carnicero desatara la barbarie…- concibió un voto silencioso_

_20 de mayo del 2009_

_(Primeras horas de medianoche)_

_Apoyada en las frías y sucias murallas del sub suelo torpemente arrastraba un pie tras de otro obteniendo un aproximado nulo avance, en dirección desconocida solo siguiendo el débil sonido de agua caer el cual provenía de enfrente escondido entre las brumas, en tanto se mantenía inmersa en sus pensamientos no dejando olvidado su anterior estado de agudeza, hacia demasiado que hinata se había librado de esta per jurando regresar con prontitud llevando ayuda _

_Volverá- citaba en su conciencia-(el temor antes ah ganado)- contesto con melancolía su inner, mas el sonoro aullido y los desenfrenados pasos le alerto atrayéndole fuerzas inexistentes, le repugnaba el simple hecho de huir, aborrecía esconderse más las fuerzas le flaqueaban _

_Por lo que la descarga de adrenalina le llego cual milagro al desahuciado ocultándose presurosa en un pequeño pasillo el cual transmitía a una asilada cámara_

_Urg…- gimió de dolor al dejarse caer contra la dura superficie mas se reprendió mentalmente por tal acto acurrucándose alerta y prepara ante el mas ínfimo sonido que proviniese desde fuera directo a su posición_

_Hmp…-mascullo dolorida relegando sus preocupaciones ante el inmenso dolor que se apropiaba de su cuerpo un ardor le recorrió por completo antes dejar paso a una extraña sensación de cambio, la ya olvidada mordida en su cuello brillaba enrojecida, aquel brillo trayendo consigo el punzar de los envenados colmillos- solo es una pesadilla- pronunciaba constantemente como en aquel entonces-(un vasallo a llegado)- exclamaba su parte interna complacida en tanto ella le ignoraba y se abstraía a sus memorias_

_16 de mayo de 1999_

_Orgulloso se alzaba sobre todo el astro rey trayendo con su presencia el inicio de un día nuevo despertando a muchos avisando a otros tantos el tiempo de su letargo mas una descolocada pequeña de rosadas hebras se mantenía quieta en igual posición a la adquirida la madrugada pasada, su cuerpo pesaba y el corazón dolía aclamando piedad y rogando porque sus pesares se dispersasen, se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia dándole así el merecido descanso a su magullado cuerpo, mas la crispante sensación por los hechos de la noche anterior, los cuales solitarios ocupaban su mente no le habían concedido el descanso deseado una vez dejo de sentir la calidez que irradiaba su salvador, en su lugar se presento el inclemente insomnio única compañía para ella en aquella inmensa habitación tan desconocida_

_De pronto el ruido producido por algún calzado al rosar la superficie de madera y unas voces entre ellas la tan conocida voz varonil de su ángel protector atrajeron de pronto su atención y con movimientos cuidadosos se acerco hasta la puerta semi abierta y con pavor escucho claramente las palabras que salieron de labios femeninos pertenecientes a la mujer de dorada cabellera_

_En su cuello se encuentran marcas de una mordida- fueron los vocablos entonados por la potente voz mujeril_

_Y sus manos por inercia fueron a parar en su ya vendado cuello mientras llovía sobre sus mejillas y sus jades se derretían y con pasmosa rapidez su cuerpo se vio preso de un furioso temblor_

_A su alrededor todo se volvió sumió en una absoluta oscuridad y perdió conciencia del mundo y luego de si_

_Fue una pesadilla- consiguió murmurarse antes de sumirse en un improvisto letargo_

_20 de mayo del 2009_

_Un fugaz destello se apropio de sus jades tornándolos de un intenso rubí antes de que la joven perdiese conciencia y su inner tomase posesión de su cuerpo_

_Miro altiva al desaliñado ser que se acercaba sonriente y con la sorpresa se apodero por leves instantes de ella_

_El desaliñado vampiro de larga cabellera negra y facciones delicadas torno sus orbes rojizos a unos de diferente apariencia en señal de respeto y se detuvo a escasos pasos de la silueta femenina y su sonrisa solo pudo extenderse una leve reverencia acompaño tal gesto y luego sin atreverse a mirar a la mujer enfrente bajo su vista antes de hablar_

_My lady, permítale a este pobre servidor extenderle sus sinceros respetos- hablo solemne mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano alzada frente a sus ojos y la besaba con devoción- orochimaru nuevamente a sus servicios mi señora_

_Sorprendente es el verte nuevamente orochimaru- contesto la peli rosa con sus ojos ahora rojos brillando misteriosos mientras sonreía abiertamente- mas es grato el saber que tengo un fiel aliado a mi lado- agrego antes de endurecer sus facciones- nadie puede saber de esto, es una orden- aclamo con autoridad provocando que el hombre de pie ante ella se arrodillase presuroso para luego dedicarle una reverencia- mi tiempo se acaba…- anuncio al pelinegro quien tras mirarle asintió silencioso_

_Hasta pronto mi señora…- susurro dedicándole una última mirada antes de recibir el cuerpo juvenil inconsciente en sus brazos e impedir un seguro golpe_

_Ah…- suspiro dolorida la oji jade volviendo en si notando de inmediato la situación y aterrándose, el ardor en su cuello y la mordida nuevamente abierta le confirmaban la identidad del desconocido aunque no poseyese memoria alguna antes del parque_

_Tranquila mi pequeña señorita- pidió con rapidez el vampiro alejándose de ella con delicadeza- le suplico me perdone mi buena dama- agrego temeroso mientras le dedicaba una reverencia_

_Que…- murmuro aturdía la muchacha saliendo de su estupor y mirándole fijamente sin comprender, hasta que su cuello dejo de brillar y lo recordó_

_Yo…- comenzó pensando su palabras el vampiro- le estoy muy agradecido por haberme liberado de aquel repugnante vampiro quien a la fuerza y tras un desastroso incidente me convirtió en uno de sus sirvientes- confeso sincero, tras haber meditado rápidamente la situación y recordando aquel lejano día en que calló a merced del demonio mismo_

_No logro entender…- susurro agitada la oji jade conteniendo las lagrimas, lagrimas que sin saber la razón salían de sus ojos acompañadas de un ligero pesar_

_Eh de suponer que usted ah de saber quien soy…- comento el pelinegro mirándole lleno de arrepentimiento la joven asintió tras tocar su cuello- por aquella acción le ruego, no… suplico su perdón- continuo arrodillándose frente a la extrañada joven- en aquel momento no me encontraba en libertad de actitud y solo podía con dolor acatar las órdenes de aquel despreciable ser_

_Sakura, la muchacha a pesar de no recordar podía notar el dolor en sus palabras o el desprecio al vampiro que desconocía e incluso su sinceridad y solo podía limitarse a escucharle extrañamente sobrecogida_

_Mas en aquel momentos tras haberle…mordido- continuaba su discurso orochimaru- yo pude liberarme de aquel tortuoso deber y como pude me aleje de tan despreciable vampiro- termino su confesión sorprendiendo por completo a la peli rosa tanto ura como omote_

_Eso es imposible- comento a viva voz denotando su sorpresa, comprendía aquellas palabras y su significado, inclusive ahora todo le parecía más claro, más coherente de alguna manera y su inner solo podía repetir sus palabras y aceptar lo acertados de sus pensamientos extrañamente por vez primera ura y omote se encontraban de acuerdo con tal rapidez_

_Le pido mi bella señora perdone mi falta y acepte mi despreciable persona como su sirviente- rogo el pelinegro haciéndole una reverencia como un sirviente a su emperador(n/a: ya saben arrodillándose y estirando sus brazos dejando sus manos juntas mientras inclinaban la cabeza, busquen en algún doc histórico o pues en alguna peli de Japón o china)_

_Yo…- musito dubitativa sakura mas algo en su interior le indico que irrevocablemente lo mejor sería aceptar tales palabras, tanto las disculpas como el ofrecimiento- está bien…_

_Orochimaru solo pudo mirarle atónito mas completamente feliz_

_Acepto tus disculpas, estas perdonado- le dijo la oji jade al pelinegro sonriendo mientras tocaba uno de sus hombros- y… si gustas puedes servirme- agrego luego algo temerosa_

_Mil gracias mi señora- respondió el vampiro levantándose- estaré complacido de servir a tan generosa dama- acoto luego sonriente- ahora mi hidalga señorita… cual será mi primera orden- pidió cortes mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie_

_End cap_

_Y bueno que les pareció, em jeje eh pensado en cambiar el tipo de escritura anterior por uno más normal aunque de vez en cuando creo que escribí de manera inconsciente como antes. _

_Y orochimaru y nagato se integran a la trama. Que pasa con sakura- jeje decidí que la pondría ahora mas como moka de rosario. Que es lo que planea sasori. Quien será el vampiro al que se refería orochimaru. Jejeje…_

_Y ps bueno dudas preguntas de todo e aceptan, solo dejen un review y aunque me cueste un siglo les respondo. Besitos nyano…_

_PD1: se aceptan otros nombres para el titulo, no me convence no se a uds_

_PD2: al fin aprendí a hacer esto¬¬ jejeje no sabia¬¬¬¬¬¬_

_PD3: dejen sus opiniones o reviews_


End file.
